River Lias and no saviour
by anyx.j
Summary: River Lias, a 20year old who had travelled halfway across the world to find something that connected with her soul and boy did she find something. But the real struggle is within her... something even a wolf cannot fix.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello lovelies! The most important thing to me and my writing is just a quick review just to help me in the direction and evolution of my story. There are some sensitive topics in this story and so I would happily have a beta just to double check my work if anyone interested. Thank you all! Here's a quick opening chapter.**_

I honestly never thought it would happen to me. Falling so deeply in love with somebody in whom I would happily die for, who's soul i would forever be in love with.

And so here I am and I can say truthfully that I love the pack more than myself. Hell! I love most things more than me but nothing will ever compare to the feeling of warmth that spreads through me when I see those chocolate eyes soften and warm body heat brighten my mind with each touch and lingering fingertips on my skin…

But as long as he is safe, I can't keep the demons at bay that lurk in the back of my mind and they consume me sometimes and cloud my vision with a mist of misery, other times it's something i can merely ignore. But i can hear the voices and wave of emotion louder than my name and his voice.

And so i tell this story of mine, River Lias, up to the very part that i know, too inspire and courage everyone.

And to Paul. I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
 _ **Hello! So i'm writing this first chapter as sort of diary entry in order to just set the scene and establish the pack members and timeline of the story, it will change next chapter dont worry  
Remember to review, even if it's just a smile! Love you all, enjoy **_

I want everyone to know that i set out on this journey to feel something.

My mother is one of the most selfless and caring women I will ever know. Emily Young, (she insisted she kept her last name when she married my father Sam) still, 20 years later after the birth of her second child (me) and when the whole pack probably should have moved on, she's downstairs cooking up a feast for breakfast.  
I can hear the pots and pans clattering around in her rush to make sure that everything is cooked at the same time so it's all warm. Little does she know the only person who truly appreciates that is me and whilst the animals all but drink their food, I was normal.  
A Young Adult.  
No shapeshifter  
No Vampire  
And no super strength, super hearing, super healing, extra warmth or super fast running comes with me.  
Carlisle developed a system not long after i was born which enabled him to analyse DNA and see what percentage of each superhuman characteristic each of the wolves and vampires had. Obviously it did more than just help us when it came to which wolf children (me and my brother Blake) were actually going to be… well wolf children.  
So we established from an early age that i was not going to phase- much to Leah's disappointment and Blake well, he certainly was going to.  
Blake had one of the strongest percentage of superhuman characteristics of all wolves he had basically everything from strength to speed.  
And i was normal.  
The competition between wolf and vampire increased and because after my seventh birthday, Jacob married (a fully matured) Renesmee, things were more than civil. Well at least with 'Jacob's' pack. Even though the two packs did merge back together after all of the drama, everybody still remembers who split off. No hard feelings are held between any of them and their bond is stronger than ever but Jacob, ultimately, is still natural born Alpha to them. So they all feel the pull sometimes, though personally, he should probably just let my dad lead.  
A lot more brothers joined the pack after Jacob and Ness had children; Octavia (wolf, 18), Max (half vamp half human, 20) and Anastasia (20, MY GAL, 100% human with superhuman abilities) oh - including beauty.  
The pack suspected that imprinting wasn't really that rare after my mum and dad, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire and Jacob and Ness. I think everybody was just waiting on it to happen to everyone! But 20 years later and not a single flicker of hope. It was like Jake and Ness doomed them all, at least for me, it's not something i have to worry about.  
Completely normal remember.  
Once Max and Ana were born lots more people started to shift and so to run through it quick the pack stands as :  
My dad (Sam)  
Jake -Ness  
Leah  
Embry  
Seth  
Quil - Claire  
Octavia  
Blake  
Ben  
Bellemy  
Aaron  
I guess Jared and Kim are a story all of us live by today. I call them the modern day Romeo and Juliet, Jared was killed by a rogue vampire they were trying to hunt down through LaPush and when they told KIm the news she reacted so fast nobody could even stop her- she just ran off the cliffs during low tides straight onto the rocks. His best friend.. Paul? Along with Embry, Quil and my father got revenge quickly and then attempted to return to normal.  
But Paul just left without a word.  
The mourning of the two took years to be happy again but they let it hurt, they let it blled and then they let it heal.  
I think it's safe to say as the only human one, aside from mum and Claire, i am very over protected. Which also goes to say that i am very rebellious and currently, on house arrest from trying to escape again to go to a party.  
I know what you're thinking, why would you even try to escape with a super hearing shapeshifter for a dad and like 5 brothers patrolling near the area to catch you but i'll have you know… it's been done before!  
Wolves sleep like the dead and the boys are really really easy to bribe especially when Aarons your boyfriend ;)


End file.
